bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhivana
Talk Archive User:Rhivana/Archive1 Ma En no Tsurugi Ge + 魔 (Ma) + 火 (Hi) + Sasu(ke) = Gemahisasu? That's at least what I thought. XD Then again Borg aint Pyrus for flame to be applicable. I've liked Beyblade since 2002. I guess I can't blame myself why I'm still a fan of it until now. Oh and about the Pomock. I guess that's also like when I use my Cloud Strife figure to represent myself in Blogs. ^^; 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 00:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Three Braves (Kagero no Sanjuyushi) :3 Ohh BTD-02 is a complete deck of three. Is there anything different from the BTD-02 than the separate packages of Borg, Acro and Well other than possibly a lower price if sold as a set? Let me know so that I can pre-order the deck if not. Thanks a lot! ^_^ I also think Gif Ginryu is the new Dragon Type BakuTech. Speaking of Beyblade, well yeah. It is a memorable series to me. Back in 2004, my dad gave me the R/C Dranzer V2 Beyblade with the cool Gun-like Launcher. It was awesome to have those back in the day. I still have it until now. No, it's not a continuous fandom. My Beyblade fandom was on hiatus from late 2004 - early 2012. The reason in the eight year hiatus is the riffs (and unsettled disputes) regarding my affiliation with an old Beyblade community called "Ty Kamara" (Veteran Beyblade fans have heard of that said community for sure) Ty Kamara is one of the worst online communities (poor leadership, spam everywhere, futile attempt on "OFP") I've been to. 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 19:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Gif Ginryu Before I assume anything, is Gif Ginryu getting a regular release or he's some sort of campaign, mail-order or event exclusive? Also, there is this BTC-44 "Dragon Type" BakuTech so is that Gif Ginryu or not? Thanks. :3 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 10:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Skelter Helter (No More Spectra 2: Fangirl Struggle) I guess we went through the same thing. Last week was also my Final Exams in my penultimate semester in college. Metal Cross in the packages, then it would be more convenient to get the separate packages because of the extra parts (Kilan Leoness Box ver. didn't come with the Normal Cross! :O ) and the uniformity of packages. :3 ...and I want a Rubber Cross on Well Garreau. In the end it may not be a good idea because Rubber tends to wear out'' *cough* Rubber Sharp Tip *cough* Grand Ketos Beyblade *cough* '' As for Gif Ginryu, I'll try to get him before my birthday so that I can fulfill my dream of seeing a BakuBox filled with BakuTechs as a sign of acceptance to the change of the Bakugan series. August for Holo Munikis and this Dragon, huh? How about the Falcon Type (which I had been calling Balthier Falco in Talk Pages XDDD)? ...and the avatar is not from a BL comic but rather from a colored sketch of Skelter Helter from Suda51's Wii game. ^_^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 23:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Gif Ginryu is driving me bonkers You said that Translucent Ultra Dragonoid and Translucent Percival were once campaign exclusives in Japan. I have them with that special package featuring a blonde Honoo Moetaro and a character card (they were mixed in with the Auction lot that came with the BBT-04 and BAX). The thing is, they're just ordinary Bakugan given the "Clear"/Bakulyte treatment unlike Gif Ginryu. Gif is a uniquely molded BakuTech (even if it looks kinda like a Terror Crest'd Aquos Dharak) so it may not be given a regular release. :( I see the Red Course Card for BakuThlon from BTD-02 and BTD-01 getting some bids in Japanese auction sites. I mean, you need it to get the Gif Ginryu, right? You score some points in the BakuThlon just like getting the BC series of Crystal Clear Helios Mk2 and Gigan Taures. Most probably. My gawd, how can one dragon be so troublesome...I wish to obtain it in the lowest price possible if getting it in Auction Sites was the only possible way... (or you could help me get him. I'll send you my Red Course Card when I get my BTD-02...okay, a bad idea). All-in-all, please wish me luck. ^^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Tatsuma Is this what Tatsuma looks like? (boy in the middle here) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty 竜馬... Ryuma. Dragon Horse. Makes sense since his Guardian Bakugan looks like a Dragon and Horse with a bit of a Dharak. ^_^ Thanks for the answer "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 02:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Anime repaints Woah, check out these anime accurate repaints of Bakugan. New Vestroia - http://alto-blue.blogzine.jp/blog/bakugan2.html Gundalian Invaders - http://alto-blue.blogzine.jp/blog/bakugan3.html I would attempt to do repaints as well had it not been for my poor eyesight. ^^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 06:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *Re: Alto-Blue - Yup, it will be a very useful reference. :) *Currently hunting for Gif Ginryu in all the sources I know. I wish to obtain it within this year. *''The cold-hearted and poisonous scorpion whose big scissor-like body helps it evade enemy attack and invites the opponent to strike. It can withstand enemy attack. Deadly, it can corner the enemy in four sides...but its brawler is of an unidentified gender thus far. XDDD Ahem. Sorry, I got carried away again. '' "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I see, so in the meantime it would be wiser to get the other BakuTechs and amass funds for Gif Ginryu. Thanks for assuring me that and also about Mr. Mustard. XD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 16:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey Rhivana, When Keith brought it up to me - she said that Orochi was a part of the BakuThieves and was not independent. So, I took her word for it and changed it back. If I was wrong (and I probably was) - I apologize. I should have remembered that you are the expert when it comes to the BakuTech stuff like characters and the manga - not Keith even though she does know her share as well. So, I'm sorry about that and I can fix that mistake if you want.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Bakutech Anime Images Hey I saw that on the image gallery for Harubaru Hinode you added soem images from the anime. If those images were real, could you send me the video link you got them from? BakuTech Subs Hi, Rhiv. I want to ask if you'd be interested in proofreading the script I translated for the BakuTech subs (Episode 1)? My secretary is on a retreat and won't be back this month. With this, I hope you can login the Bakugan Wikia chat and I'll PM you the script. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 23:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) hi, im very like baku tech and this fan art image http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111122015323/bakugan/images/d/da/1289820195299.jpg can you make others fan art of bakugan baku tech _? please :) Trap and Trapped Apparently, Gumito is indeed male. I would like to ask though, is there some background story between Harou Kido and Zakuro? I mean, were they rivals or something or just two guys of apparently the same age? TIA. :3 "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:35, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm just curious. What is the original Kanji for the "Title of BakuTech?" "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 10:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) BakuTECH no Shougou Indeed, it means "Title of BakuTech" in passive voice or BakuTech Title otherwise. Separately, 称 (Shou) means Title or Label while 号 (Gou) means Pseudonym or Issue. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 06:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :3 I noted the meaning of Shou and Gou because I was also asking you if the "Title" of BakuTech would be better as Issue of BakuTech/BakuTech Issue (same virtue as "Imperial Issue" term used in the Sengoku Jidai...yeah, can't deny that I'm a big fan of Sengoku Basara) or Label of BakuTech/BakuTech Label. XDD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 12:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait, on the other side of the bridge, who are the voice actors for Tohga and Karashina? "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 13:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna die if Mustard turns out to be a woman. Because he has a woman's voice. More feminine than Sho Grif and Tatsuma's! 0__0; Mustard's voice does sound like Umeka Shoji, the voice actress of Takenaka Hanbei from Sengoku Musou 3 particularly the part when Hanbei disguised as a woman. 0__0; No clue on Gourd however. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 16:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Galaxia and Galow *Galaxia I know next to nothing regarding Galaxia anime series and even worse is that neither me or Vergil can read Chinese. If only there are sources in Japanese or English, I would definitely like to watch it if it gets a dubbed version in any of the two languages I mentioned because the graphics scream Star Ocean IV which is my favorite sci-fi game by Tri-Ace. Tri-Ace is also the makers of Valkyrie Profile, the game where I have a love-hate relationship with. *Galow: Let me ask you this - What is Well Galow? It is a Wolf Bakugan in the Haos Attribute hence, it's a Haos Wolf. ' Rubber is the homophone of Robber/Thief and Gallow is an execution befitting a petty thief since way before the Dark ages. Hence, Well Galow is a better allusion to this certain person than Lumagrowl/Wolfang. If you would look at the history of Bakugan Wikia, there is a member known as Haos Wolf with 10 other aliases that got blocked for blatant plagiarism and other applicable purposes. Haos Wolf is the one who gave me a rude awakening here in Bakugan Wikia back in July 2011. I asked him properly where I could buy a BBT-04 and he treated me rudely in return at the chat. Enraged with that treatment that I do not deserve, I sent a private investigator who registered here as "Vergil Winchester" to go after the wolf and track him down in Facebook as well as all the sources of his stolen images. You can also see that the part in my signature (quoted from the eponymous William Butler Yeats) that pertains to the second person is linked to Well Galow. Now you know why. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 22:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was the official site of Galaxia because ''I can't read Chinese. ''I really think the designs are more like Star Ocean IV The Last Hope and Vandread. Dismiss his wrong doings? Sure, go ahead. ''To err is human, to forgive is divine. However, I won't pretend to be divine. I'm just a human whose natural reaction to such rudeness is anger and desire for vengeance. The part where he stole images may be dismissable but his rude behavior is never ever dismissable. Especially if he has absolutely nothing to back up such rudeness. Let me ask you. When you took images from Japanese bloggers, did you renamed it as ''(yourname)_(blahblah).jpg ''or just kept the filenames intact. If you did the former, you stole it and claimed it as your's. If you did the latter, you borrowed it. The latter also means that you may have posted it somewhere else without the blogger's consent or revealing its location but at least you aren't claiming it as your's. ...and the BCV 1.5. I ordered a raw case. I need to have at least the Silver Twin Destructor because I already have the Helios Mk2 from the CS-001. ^_^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 00:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Rise up! ''Rise Dragaon''... Hi no de/Hinode ~ Rising Fire. Woah, I should have seen that coming but I was actually thinking his name could have been Lagann Dragaon or Titanium Dragaon. XDDD I guess Sega Toys wanted to finally pay tribute to Harubaru as much as they're paying tribute to "Black Nothingness" (Kuro nashi) with "Back-to-Nothing" (Muniki-suru). Oh and that's some long horns Rise guy got. Finally he looks a mile away from Flare and Gren. Yay for my dead wallet buried even further in the Otaku Wallets Graveyard then Gif Ginryu will come and deal the Coup de Grace when the time is ripe! XDD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) PS: Before I forgot, does Raichi mean Coming Wisdom or Lychee/Litchee? Because Zakuro is pomegranate, Gumito is silverberry and Karashina is mustard...I'm definitely seeing a pattern there. XD Owari da? Bakugan Mechtanium Surge is currently on-going in Europe I've heard. Soon enough it will also reach the other parts of the globe excluding America, Canada and Japan where apparently it is "Owari da." and by "Owari da," we mean No Mechtanium Surge in Japan = Oh dear. Chihiro "Mid Boss" Suzuki's fans (...and I am actually side glancing at Pixiv artists who illustrated Shun as Luke fon Fabre LMAO) ought to be utterly displeased because sexy 18/19-year-old incarnation of Shun would remain a vocal property of Mr. "HEY YOU!" XDDD As for Bakugan, it is a patented invention (Patents last for 20 years or more) so we'll expect to see another incarnation of it sometime in the future. Think of Beyblade and B-Daman who literally went to sleep for a few years then it went ''"BOOM! We're back! GO SHOOT and B-DA FIRE!!! Resistance is futile, gimme all yer Yen!" '' As for me, I'm currently going on a bit of Backtracking by buying some B1 sized Bakugan regardless whether its Japanese, Korean or US version. :) I'm planning a nice detolf display for all my Bakugan. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 14:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Zero Munikis Variation Explanation Hey Rhivana, Just wanted to explain why I labeled that card as a variation. When I found those cards for Zero Munikis, I checked on here and saw that the Zero Munikis Gold Gate Card had different artwork that the 2nd card. And there are a few English cards that have the same name but different artwork as well so I thought it was important to label it as a variation of the 1st card. Hope that explains why I did that.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rhivana, think you that appears the season 5? http://pl.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Nowe_pliki Teh Happy fangirl The scans of BakuTech vol. 4 made me happy. Epic battle between Catol and Harubaru (kinda wishing it'd be in he TV anime. That'd be super cool...but quite violent. 0_0 )...and a glimpse of the really hawt Harou too. XD This practically summarizes what I thought of that certain page that made me a happy fangirl. XDDD I really should invest on the tankoubon so that I can see more of him. *__* Oh and it's one more month to go before Gif Ginryu commences operation "Troll the Gaijin." 0__0; Must hire hitman...must hire... XD I still don't know why I am so zealous over canonical colors. It must be the completist in me that's urging me. Now I'm torn between buying Bakugan and Beyblades. They multiply like rabbits even though Wontu wasn't made into a real Bakugan. XDDD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 16:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) "Surpass the King!" I wanna see that chapter! *__* Oh and even one panel of Harou can make me so excited. He's that cool. ^__^ (PS: Sorry for the side comments I put on that photoscan XD ) Being a completist is the core of who Keith Strife is...since the days of collecting Final Fantasy Action Figures back in 2003. You think I'm crazy trying to complete all the canonical-colored Battle Gears? XDDDDDD To be honest with you, it's regardless whether its North American/European/Japanese version. The only Japanese Battle gears I have are Gold Destrakon Gear and Silver Vicer because you can only obtain their correct attributes in Japan while I have Europe exclusives such as Silver Explosix Gear, Copper Helmgund and Silver Terrix Gear. The Rest are all either North American or European versions. That aside, my Gundalian Invaders collection is 99% complete -- only the Copper Rock Hammer and Aquos Phosphos are missing and they're coming really soon to the mail. I'll take a high-res pic of my GI collection as soon as its complete. :D As for non-Canonical Bakugan collecting, here's a little clincher ~ I'm on a crusade to collect all seven pieces of Maxus Helios in all attributes. I've completed Clear already and half-way through with Subterra. The rest of the 5 attributes, I have at least 1 or 2 pieces obtained. Please wish me luck on that one. XD And regarding what you said about some non-Canonical colors being cooler ~ I'd agree on that with regards to '''Gigan Taures W-Armor (BCV-21). It's in my top Bakugan want list right now. Second to Gif Ginryu. XD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 07:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) HELP! PLEASE HELP! 0__0 Keyhole TV, the program which Nintendocan and I are both using has acted up and so TV Tokyo aint showing up. Same goes with any online website that supposedly streams TV Tokyo. Therefore, if you see Episode 8 and Episode 9 of BakuTech uploaded in wherever you get the HD vids you're watching from, please upload it here to Bakugan Wikia. It is extremely vital for us to be able to write the Episode summary and for the rest of the world to see BakuTech continuously whether they have interest for it or not. Thank you very much in advance and sorry for scaring the living daylights out of you. ^^; PS: On the bright side, I found solace in this page showing the uber hawt Harou (who turns out to have a rather upbeat personality XD) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 14:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Fangirl Nosebleed no JUTSU! XDD 'Poisonous Mustard' "Ninja Art Poisonous Abuse" First of all, I'd like to thank you for presenting another translation of Mustard's Naruto-sounding technique. We certainly cannot blame that in the 21st century, anything with the "no Jutsu" suffix is associated with Naruto whether we like it or not. That aside, I can't help but ask where the abuse (Gyakutai)??? part came from in the title name: 忍法 = Ninpou = Ninja Arts 毒 = Doku = Poisonous バリ = Bari = Flash の術 = No Jutsu = Technique Wouldn't it be better to call it Ninja Arts Poisonous Flash Technique...or in BakuTech episode form "Ninja Arts Poisonous Flash Technique!" ' There is a reference for that long episode name because I sometimes take consider of the past series when tentatively translating episode names ~ ''(*insert Chihiro Suzuki yelling*) ''FUUJIN SHOGEKI DAN!! * (...and Zachary Bennett) yelling* Wind Power Soaring Strike Shot!! Another episode name that bothers me is "Dragaon Shinka!" whether its "Dragaon's Evolution!" or "Evolve, Dragaon!" As for the latter, I had doubts whether its the correct episode name since we did found out that Harubaru never yelled to Dragaon to evolve in that episode. ^^; ...and fastforward to the more current events ~ Earlier today, we (Me, Nintendocan, Zierant and Abce2) were able to make it through this toughest Saturday yet. We definitely saw the advantage of BakuTech being aired through multitude of regional channels and YES KARASHINA FINALLY appeared! FANGURL NOSEBLEED to the max! OMG bishie ninja-sama please abuse me Next Week! XDDD (I'll put Harou aside for now XD) Note: Karashina is a man until he says "Boku wa onna da." canonically XD PS: Anitan seems outdated and BakuTech HQ in YouTube as well as DranzerX13 (Cartoon World) get their vids from the same place. :/ "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 13:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Abusive Bishounen The thing is, the word''' "Bari"' is written as Katakana in the episode and not as Hiragana or Kanji for it to suggest an actual Japanese word. ''Aren't words written in Katakana are often' onomatopeia if not foreign terms? ^^; '' Another reason could be that they avoid writing "Bari" in Kanji because it might mean something violent (well, we're talking about a kid's anime after all) so they wrote it in Katakana for it to mean something a lot less harmless. ^^; Regarding the word '''Shinka, it means Evolve. I'm trying to put episode names into a passive voice since ever other episodes names are like that. :/ The first page that Harou Kido appeared is this one ~ pwning those girls. THEY'RE SO LUCKY TO GET PWNED BY TWO HOT GUYS! *__* (Oh and I bet Albino is related to Siam since they have identical clothes and they're both Rare Bakugan Hunters...) Look here, if that HQ Channel in YouTube don't get their stuff from the same source as Anitan then they could have had Episode 8 already even though Anitan doesn't yet. Guess the only person who records BakuTech on his own other than the Anitan guy is Nintendocan. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 23:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Appear as breaking into my heart What the heck is with Karashina? Is it his hobby to insult people because in those manga pages you uploaded, he ridiculed Honoo for being 31 years old and still single while Tatsuma for being 3 feet tall XD And oh my god...the ridiculous amount of cannon fodders...erm side characters in the manga. According to Abce2, as long as they got their own names, they should have their own pages here. XD I made a page for the one above and perhaps the others need their own pages too. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 16:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Zako-dan (Cannon Fodder Brigade) I guess the TV Broadcast is playing on the "Bari" term for the sake of the kids. ^^; Awww, I guess Harou's first appearance is the box of G-Ganorada? XDDD And yush Albino is a hawt dude. V-Tarou okay, noted that. I got carried away by P-Man's name so I followed that pattern XDD As for those other cannon fodders, I think it would be better if we just make one big page for them called "BakuTech Colliseo" and then we will enumerate them all in the "List of Competitors" section. I'll do the page and you make the corrections. ...and the Anitan site. I referred to the uploader as the "Japanese guy who upload vids to Anitan." Slight difference on the clock, huh... I guess I'm proven wrong for now...then again they still are yet to upload episode 8 much to my frustration because I thought they'd be an immediately reliable help in case TV Tokyo hides from us again. :( "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 16:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Bedwetting...Oh gawd, why did I forgot about that eponymous Highschool of the Dead Meme?! Must resist making a shot of Tatsuma saying that... XDD I should probably go to sleep so that I can read better. :/ That aside, Tatsuma apparently is 3 feet tall...or at least in your screenshot comparing his size with Catol's. XD Harou's back?! Hmm, those angel wings motif on a jacket? Forgot which page but okay, spoil me! XD Sexy back is sexy! BB and Jinda have their own pages for a long time now. IMO the BakuTech Colisseo page is much okay since a page about it is really required also for a long time ago. Also, some of those cannon fodders are a bit more noteworthy than the others, appearing in more than one page and are competitors against the main characters and stuff (ie: Best Eight pairs). There should be more screenshots for BakuTech episode 6-9. Especially the title cards. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 17:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) BakuTech Character Ages Apparently this is what I noticed (on the pages you uploaded) with this being the reference and never taking into consideration their absolutely off-beat physical appearances. Tatsuma, Gumito = 1st year Shogakko = 7 years old (believable) Koh Grif = 4th year Shogakko = 10 years old (hard to believe) according to Ja.Wiki he's 11 Sho Grif = 5th year Shogakko = 11 years old (hard to believe) accoring to Ja.Wiki he's 12 Catol = 6th year Shogakko = 12 years old (hard to believe) Atla, Hyoga and Shagi = 1st year Chuugakko = 13 years old (hard to believe) Orochi = 2nd year Chuugakko = 14 years old (believable) P-Man / Honmimau Pikko = 3rd year Chuugaku = 15 years old (believable) With P-Man being the basis, that could mean Zakuro and Harou could be around 15 to 16 years old. Thoughts on this? "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 18:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) '''-bleep- Ginryu'... Yeah, I read that part earlier today. It caused me to throw my flower vase out of frustration.Oh well, forget about that one. I'll just get a new one. I think it's really pointless for Sega Toys to make Gif Ginryu as an exclusive considering that it belongs to one of the main characters. Then they made matters worse by planning/releasing yet another exclusive "evolved" variation. What are they trying to prove?' "Hands off you Gaijin!"? ''Not funny Sega Toys. Not funny. ><# On the bright side, they could possibly mean the red Gif Ginryu which I won't go after. ...and and I waaant further info on the Grif Brothers. Has Incredible HulKoh went through the same sort of Arranged System as Hades City in Beyblade Metal Masters? XD Naw, or something along those lines? XD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 18:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Then again, Sega Toys might blind side us one more time just like what they did with Gif Ginryu. Financial Group woah...that does remind me of the Mishima Zaibatsu from Tekken. *_* So uhm, Catol is also experimented on by the Grif Zaibatsu or something? ^_^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 04:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sega Toys = Fission Mailed Woah, so that's what it reads. I barely noticed it in the show's airing! Since Sega is into subliminal messages; maybe I should put in one of the Articles (in Rise Dragaon or Hollow Munikis) that '' "Blasted Sega Toys! I want my Gif Ginryu in regular release!" so that they'll put it in the show then do what I say. XD My ludicrous plan aside, Sega is somewhat taking small stuff from our site huh? That's maybe because we're the ones (''possibly the only ones) very closely tuning in to each and every episode of BakuTech they air from writing Episode Summaries and adding every bit of BakuTech info we find in the internet. BakuthlonDX huh...I hope to get that through normal means. Auction stuff are really expensive and the bidding is pain in the neck. Been through it thrice regarding Bakugan items. 0_0; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 17:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Weird color BakuTechs on bakugan.jp http://www.bakugan.jp/blog/?p=17273 < look that. THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK (talk) 20:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :That's fan-art, I think. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Que ]]"Sera Sera" 21:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) TakuBech turnabout Thanks for the second site. Glad to have another credible source for info. However, it also includes info about New Vestroia Bakugan's abilities (Altair and etc). :D I know about the TV Tokyo BakuTech site but I prefer the one by Shopro since the beginning. ^_^ ...and those weird colored BakuTechs, I personally called them "BakuBling" because they're painted to resemble colored metallic jewelry with some gem studs. Apparently it's for promotion purposes. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 22:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Question? Where did you find those pics of Drago? I ask for two reasons: 1. They look more like Titanium Dragonoid. 2. They also look fan made. Ghost Knight 18:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I just wanted to know that's all. Ghost Knight 18:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I think Drago in the "Others Gallery" would be alright. Ghost Knight 18:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) New BakuTech and Fan-Fiction Hey Rhivana, Just wanted to ask you about the new BakuTech you listed and that new one you put a picture of up named Zex Tavanel. Tavanel looks like it's Haos and possibly a Dragon type - do you agree? Also, I'm really intrigued with the Bear and Lion types since obviously, I don't think there is a bear type American Bakugan so that one sounds originally and I'm guessing the Lion type is either a new one or an evolution of Leoness. My question was if you had an idea or had found something that mentioned when these new ones might be released. Second, I did put up the last four episodes of my fan-ficiton on BUW. I do apologize for not getting them put up on there when I first posted them - will need to work on that. Just wanted to know how they were if you had a chance to read them and whether you liked Arc 2 of my series as a whole. Thanks and have a great day/night.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Dont Want To Sound Pushy But could you please take the time out to name the pictures that you upload properly from here on out? The file names you make are, in all honesty, kinda pointless, sloppy, and confusing. I know, I know, I sound like a jerk, but I just want the pics to be easily findable. Thank you ^_^ Have a great day. 通し番号 TAP-X01 16:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) When Gingka's Pegasis invades BakuTech My word. So many new BakuTechs! 0__0 Man, Sega Toys doesn't want me to divert to Beyblades...apparently. Naw, I'm fine with that. Beyblades are easy to obtain anyway. Even as a late starter to the collection, I got nearly all the Random Booster rares now. XD Surely the Rise and Hollow Deck is a regular release. No problem with them but the Zex Tavanel (cool name btw) made Gif Ginryu look like a couch potato! 0_______________0 It's a PEGASIS TAKUBECH!! I need all the help and luck that I can get. I am hoping to at least get Gify this year if fate won't let me have Zexy this year. It's already a given fact that Lady Luck hates me a lot. XD (was Zexy released already btw?) Toodles! XD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 22:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Proto-Cashcow You are the only one I can rely on regarding this. Are the Summer Jiseidai WHF2012 exclusive Proto Color version of Hollow and Rise worth to get or I'd rather go buy just the two new BTDs? Knowing me, I'm after the canonical colors. ^_^ Also, is it possible that Rise and Hollow are the last evolutions of Dragaon and Munikis or there could be a so-called "God Form" for at least one of them (LMAO Saint Seiya reference XD)? Lastly, I hope they will release a Blue Flare Gus Burnan in tribute to Master Shimo. TIA. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Successor of the God Moder Learning from the past and from the people who regard Dragaon as the unworthy successor of the eponymous Dragonoid; it could be possible for Dragaon to have another form beyond the Rise Dragaon. I mean, when Drago finally acquired the Perfect Form...supposedly perfect, he was downgraded and went through PSP firmware-like series of evolution until the finale on -of all the places- a boat ride. XD As much as I don't want to think about it, this is a Shonen anime franchise and anything could happen up until the final days of this year. As for those screenshots, okay...but Buzzek has also uploaded a good deal of them into here. BTD-03...That would be sad because the Blue Blaze Gus Grav Burnan is what ma de a real impression to the viewers being Master Shimo's former Guardian Bakugan and sorts. If Sega Toys is just gonna make the Blue Blazes a repaint of existing Dragaons then it's just...an annoying extra. Nothing more IMO. I mean, it's not just as worth it even though we could say that the Normal Blue Blaze Cross is with Gif Ginryu in the anime but how many people can say (''by July 2012 that is) that they got Gif Ginryu? :/ ...and this got into my head while fixing my BakuTechs for my detolf display. It made me think that some BakuTech names (or Bakugan names for that matter) are intentional (funny or awesome or both XD) misromanizations of some Japanese terms. I wonder how this actually fares as far as the etymology is concerned... Sivac = Shibaku 四縛 Four Bondage, しばく To Strike Savac = Sabaku さばく To Judge Tavanel = Tabaneru 束ねる To Govern (+Zex prefix = Governs over the Six...Attributes?) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 22:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Just checking Hey Rhivana, It's been a little while since I asked you this but I was wondering if you had read the last 4 episodes of BakuGods I posted about 10 days ago, I think. If you haven't, that's okay but just wanted to know if you had and if you had, what you thought about it? ThanksZachattack31 (talk) 02:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Cantata Mortis and God in Fire Four concerns *'Results may vary ' That was called for since the much haywire Beyblade Wikia actually has all the variations for each Beyblade stated in the actual article while Bakugan Wikia, not in a direct manner. Thanks for fixing up the format by the way since I know there is always a room for improvement for everything. Oh and when I said "Regular"' Pyrus version, it means the' default color or the regular release since there are such thing as '''Special Repaints. It's a common terminology '''amongst toy collectors. Always consider my '''background of being an action figure collector (Mi~: Beyblade fan = 8 years, Bakugan fan = less than 1 year, Action Figure Collector = more than a decade) *'S'''kies Raided ''Quote - "Don't be fooled by fancy names" - Unquote I am not. About Hop Fokker and Pahn Shade, I renamed it that way because the Template is called Bakugan Types [BakuTech] and not Bakugan Types Surge. However, the pages of Skytruss and Jaakor are justifiably linked so why revert it back? If they are called that way with that KanjiKatakanaKatakana format in BakuTech (don't take Mechtanium Surge or the Special Attack remakes in mind) then why don't we make it that way? *ORE SANJOU! It takes a person's intitiative to make them do stuff. At the same day I wrote that Trivia on the Hollow Deck, what else do you think I was doing? The regular Saturday Morning Routine right? :3 *The not-so-noble Phantasm So about that Episode 13 name. I take it, you have something to say about it? I meant the Genwaku part btw. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 06:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Shakunetsu no Seishi *Sega Toys love to blind side us so there's bound to be a sequel sometime in the future. *3500 Gif Ginryus in existence...well if I can get a Play Arts Action Figure that's limited to 500 pieces Worldwide then I hope that I can definitely get Gif Ginryu within this year and perhaps Zex Tavanel too. XD I just hope my luck won't run out. *Viagon? Is that a tentative name for Gus Grav Burnan just like Vorganov, Devil and Hero? (Actually Vorganov is a much better name than Blan Shoult IMO). *StrikYup, Dio means God in Italian so all-in-all, Dio Sivac probably meant "Striker God." XD *'Skies Raided - '''About those Special Attack Japanese names, that won't be necessary because they aren't in the BakuTech name format unlike the HayabusaHop Fokker and Tobu Pahn Shade. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 17:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) File Names Hey Rhiv, I noticed in some of the images that you posted, there was Chinese/Japanese characters in them. If possible, can you rename the files when you save them to the name of the Bakugan, or ask an Admin to rename the file when you do find out the name? It's easier to search for images that way, and it also clarifies more. If I find a file that you were planning on using, but hadn't done so yet, I will delete it if I can't make any sense of it. ^_^ I presume that the Asian text was the name for the person who you borrowed the images from; if that is so, could you use a romanized version of the name? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 17:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Blew my mind away Check these out. 106-page staff copy of Mechtanium Surge Concept Artworks. I wish whoever won the auction would be willing to share even low res scans of every page. ^^; (I'd pop on them but my contact ain't responding to me. 0_0; ) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 18:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) When? :3 May I know when is the official release date of Zex Tavanel? The actual Morphing Marble and not the Gold Stage card. Thanks. *big grin* "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ore Sanjou! *'Zechs Marquise / Millardo Peacecraft ' It seems that the Gundam Homage didn't end with Nozuchi. XD Oh and lookie. I happened to have the same wooden-esque base as depicted in this picture. I use it as a display base for my Zero (Nightmare Before Christmas) figure. ^_^ Now all it needs is the ebil six-metal Unicorn XD *'My whole day was preoccupied with...' Making an article about series that is similar in theme and Merchandise with Bakugan. I know that you're the only person that I can trust in adding clearer information in this page. Also, the names of the GALAXIA characters need a "Romaji" sort of translation or how it is read in Chinese. *'I am the Real-Life Hyoga/Shagi/Siam/Albino (aka: Bakugan Hunter)' Having made the article above makes me want not only the GALAXIA set but also the Sacred Stone DX set. Therefore I hope that you'd be helping me get them after I nail out Gundam Winger and Couch Potato. ^_^ *'Final Galaxia character''' We've already known the 12 varieties of GALAXIA during the Copyright Conundrum blog commenting. Yes but apparently there is a so-called Thirteenth GALAXIAbot (or whatever they're called). It's called''' Ma Ou Sei''' (or as I had read it in Japanese Kanji). Here's the pic. What is his name in actuality? Because as Ma Ou Sei it means Demon God something-something. TIA! I also look forward to your upload of the chapter in which Keithy stains your BakuTech manga pages with nosebleed blood Harubaru Surpasses the King :D "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) 'The Hunter Hunted' *'Gundams and Revenge' ''My love was vengeance that was never free. '' *ahem* '' What I meant was...I officially survived one year here in Bakugan Wikia despite the first few months of being here is extremely rocky...with the rocks being as sharp as stalagmites in a limestone cavern. *'Zoobles''' I stressed in that very page's introduction that "Similar Series with Morphing Marbles made by companies that have no connection to the proprietary owners of Bakugan." Zoobles are made by the same company as Bakugan (Spinmaster LLC) and was also licensed and released by Sega Toys in Japan. Worst part is, it's called "Bakugan for girls" in real life which automatically triggers my murderous thoughts *'Hunter x Hunter' Tell you the truth, I need two Gif Ginryu. One to display with Metal Cross and the other with the Normal Cross parts from any of the Blue Blaze Dragaons. It's easy as pie for us to obtain regular store releases but obtaining event and tournament exclusives is like finding Shun Kazami's windvane in a haystack as tall as Mount Everest. Therefore, I will need your help in obtaining the second one. Give me news as soon as you get one and you name your price. The Hunted Hunter is willing to pay considerably for it, the Galaxia and the Sacred Stone. :) *'AREEEEEEES!!! ' Thank you for your great translation once again. I do believe the Arest part would be Ares the God of War since that particular Galaxia does look like it's waging war against god knows who. Though I still can't comprehend why the Galaxia Mars is colored Yellow instead of Red. :/ *'Vigilant Voting ' I don't want my blood to boil on Sega Toys further because every single moment that I gaze at my Morphing marbles, it makes me want to yell at them ''"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS RELEASE A LUMINA AEROGAN, AN AQUOS A-MA-ZOOON AND BETTER YET, REGULAR RELEASES FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO THAN A BUNCH OF RECOLORS!!!" ''However, should my head cool off (which I doubt anytime soon but it will eventually), I will cast my vote "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 14:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) . Sephiroth Invades! *'Van Falco' Although the Kanji for Van means Sho (Flying), Van might have been derived from the Japanese word for Guard (Ban) just as how Sho is Koh's Guardian. ^^; *'Grif' Grif shares the same Japanese spelling as Glyph. Sho means Flying while Koh means Power. Flying and Power Glyph...that does give some sort of Fantasy feel on an otherwise strange pair of preteen brothers. *'The Catalyst' Since Raichi and Harubaru already own the Ultimate (or the Penultimate) froms of Dragaon and Munikis as well as they have a Sechs Tavanel each, could it be possible that Tavanel is a catalyst for the evolution of Kilan Leoness and Van Falco considering that the Grif Brothers have a lot to catch up and to even things out in Team Dragaon? Besides that speculation, I do wonder what is Sechs Tavanel's role in the manga if ever it appeared there. *'Rebirth and Destruction' Bakugan's very own Sephiroth finally made his most awaited appearance in Episode 15 (which is coincidentally the Tarot number for the Devil card. Woah, talk about coincidences 0__0 ) and he means business. Tavanel business! Could the upcoming Destruction Deck be dedicated to him and then, could the Rebirth Deck be dedicated to the Grif Brothers' evolved Bakugan if ever Falcon and Lion type indeed turn out to be evolutions? Rebirth in Japanese is Shou (which sounds like... 0__0) while Destruction is Metsu. Maybe there'd be a BakuTech called Metz 滅 (something) for the Destruction Deck. ^^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 00:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC)